


A Brother's Wrath

by ladymidath



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Discipline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has to face Thor's anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Wrath

Disclaimer:I do not own these character. They are owned by Marvel and Stan Lee. No profit is being made. 

One

"I think I would like that drink now." Loki stared up at the Avengers from his place on the floor; a small smile playing about his lips. His encounter with that green brute had shaken him-true, but despite his cuts and bruises, he was already beginning to recover his equilibrium.

The Avengers said nothing, only glared down at him, their faces wearing identical expressions of grim determination.

"Get to your feet brother." Loki glanced towards Thor, the god of thunder had taken a step forward, his face a picture of barely restrained fury.

"I said, get to your feet."

"Very well." There was no mistaking the insolence in his words. Thor's temper, barely in check-grew hotter and his mouth thinned into a tight line. With a quick movement, he leaned down and grasped Loki's arm. He heard his brother gasp a little as he hauled him to his feet.

"Easy Thor, you know not your strength."

"And you know not to arouse me to further anger with you."

This was delivered with a hard shake. The colour slammed into Loki's face. He was keenly aware that the rest of his brother's little band were watching this exchange closely now, much to his rising embarrassment.

"Release me brother." Loki's voice suddenly lost it's mocking lilt. Then pulling away from Thor, he snapped. "I will not be manhandled by you, you doltish oaf."

"Have a care Loki," Thor warned, his voice lowering. "My patience is at breaking point and one more word will be your undoing."

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but seeing the anger sparking his his Thor's eyes, he wisely thought better of it. After all, he had already suffered one defeat and to have his brother take him further to task in front of his comrades would be too much. So closing his mouth, he inclined his head slightly submitting to his older brother.

"So what now?"

Thor looked up at Clint Barton who had asked the question; then back at his brother. Loki was staring at him, a cold amusement hiding in the depths of his eyes. Although outwardly he was behaving as though he were beaten, Thor could see his devious mind already plotting an escape. Loki would have to be dealt with, and dealt with quickly.

"He shall accompany me back to Asgard to face justice there."

Two

"I still think that he should answer for his crimes here."

Nick Fury turned to face Tony Stark. Tony had changed out of his Iron Man armour. His face was still discoloured and a little swollen and scratched from the battering he had taken during the battle, but otherwise seemed fine. They were all back on the newly repaired helicarrier, Loki safely ensconced back in his cell. Extra guards had been posted, watching Loki's every move. Fury was taking no chances this time.

"I agree but Thor insists on taking him back to Asgard."

"We can't just let him walk out of here," Tony snapped, "Christ, do you know how many are dead because of Loki and his damned Chitauri? You know how many are missing? We can't just let Thor take him, he needs to face justice here."

"I agree." They all turned towards Steve Rogers.

"You agree?" Fury said, a skeptical look on his face. "Since when did you agree with anything Stark says?"

"Well, since Loki came to our world to steal the Tesseract and start a war, that's when. He needs to answer for what he's done. Or are Stark and I the only two that believe that?"

"Count me in," Clint Barton put in. "I personally want to see that son of a bitch put on trial. How about you Banner?"

Bruce Banner sighed and leaned back against his chair. "I think that Loki should be made accountable for what he's done, but holding him here on Earth, wouldn't that just make the situation more dangerous? After all, these aren't normal people we are talking about. These guys are from ancient legend. I mean, they are powerful."

"So you think it would be safer to allow Thor to take his brother back to Asgard?"

Bruce turned to face Natasha Romanoff. "I just don't want to see a repeat of this, that's all I'm saying." He moved his hand in a helpless gesture. "I just can't stop thinking of all the people wounded and killed because of this maniac."

Suddenly Fury frowned. "Speaking of Thor, has anyone seen him?" The rest of them shook their heads. They had all been so immersed in the discussion. They had not noticed that Thor had quietly left the room.

"Well where the...oh hell!" With the realization dawning, Fury uttered a curse and dashed out of the conference room, the others following.

"Jesus, do you think he would sneak Loki out from under our noses?" Bruce asked with disbelief. "I mean, would he do that?"

"Sure," Tony snapped back. "Why the hell wouldn't he, if he wanted to protect his brother?"

They were nearly at the containment cell now. Fury's face was tight with anger. If Thor had really smuggled Loki out out from under the noses of security, there would be hell to pay.

Three guards were standing around the containment area, each wearing identical expression of neutrality. They turned towards Fury and his team as they burst through the entrance.

"Sir," one of the guards greeted him carefully. But Fury had no time for niceties.

"Where's Loki?" He demanded. "Is he still contained?"

"Yes sir, he is still inside the cell," the guard assured him. The other two guards said nothing, but the meaningful glance they exchanged did not escape Fury.

"Something I need to know?" He asked eyeing the guard coolly. "The other Asgardian is in there with him," the first guards answered, his face still carefully neutral. "Sir, I don't think Thor wants to be disturbed."

"Disturbed," Fury snapped, his expression tightening. "What the hell are they doing in there?"

Rather than answering, the guard merely took a step back, his face unreadable. The other two guards followed suit. With a feeling of disquiet quietly worming its way through Fury's stomach now; he headed over to the huge glassed in cell where Loki was being kept.

The others, curious, followed him, only to be met with the most astounding sight. Thor was seated on the chair that had been provided for Loki for the duration of his stay in the containment field. Over his knee Loki struggled and squirmed, his legs kicking helplessly as he tried to avoid the hand that was coming down on his bared backside.

Fury and the rest of the team stopped, staring in utter disbelief as the man who had nearly destroyed a major city was being soundly spanked like a naughty toddler. Thor for his part was so engrossed in his task that he did not notice that he had company. Gripping Loki hard, he continued to spank the rapidly reddening bottom draped across his knee.

"Mwppphhh mmumpphhh uugghh," "Sorry Loki, I did not quite understand. Is that an apology or a plea for mercy?" Thor asked almost jovially despite the grim look on his face. "For it is too late for either my disobedient brother."

Frantic, Loki shook his head, rearing up as he struggled to try and escape the painful sting of Thor's hand as it landed against his vulnerable flesh. As he twisted around, Fury and the others could see why Loki's cries were muffled. A gag was firmly secured across the trickster's mouth. Thor had placed it there to stop his brother from being able to use any of his magic to escape.

Tears had begun coursing down Loki's cheeks and he began to to sob helplessly. It was bad enough that the gag was preventing him from being able to cry out, but Thor's jest, though mild enough was even harder to bear. His backside had begun to throb miserably and Thor showed no signs of slowing. If anything, his struggles and tears only seemed to drive his brother to spank him even harder. It was obvious that Thor had no intention of showing him any mercy at all.

//It's not fair,// his mind protested wildly as the heat built up in his hindquarters. Thor had always been stronger than him, even as children, Loki had never been able to best him in any physical contest. Often in jest, Thor would pick him up in his arms and carrying him around like a child. Something Loki had grown to resent as he had grown older. But this...being punished like a child over Thor's knee...was intolerable.

"So, ah...what did I miss?" Fury asked mildly as he watched the drama unfolding before him.

Stopping in mid spank, Thor turned in his seat. Nick Fury and the rest of the team were standing around the cell. Fury with eyebrows raised, both Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner were looking at them obviously perplexed while Clint Barton and Tony Stark were wearing huge grins. Steve Rogers was standing, his arms folded over his chest, a look of satisfaction on his handsome features. To him, seeing Loki being soundly spanked over his brother's knee was justice being well served.

"I am doing something that I should have done a long time ago." Thor replied, "I am correcting my brother's behaviour."

Loki, seeing that he now had gained an audience, groaned loudly, his face turning almost as red as his ass. Was it not bad enough that he had been soundly beaten? Now did these...Avengers have to witness his final humiliation as well? Lowering his head, he was acutely aware that his trousers were down around his knees and his bare and very well spanked bottom was on display for all to see. Gods he was beginning to prefer the abyss to this torture.

"Very well, We will leave you to it." With that, Fury motioned to the others to follow him back to the conference room; much to Barton and Stark's disappointment.

"Damn," Tony muttered as they left the cell's containment room. "If only I brought my camera." Alone once more, Thor returned to the task at hand, much to Loki's dismay as Thor began peppering his bottom with stinging slaps. Loki's bottom was starting to look worse for wear as the skin darkened into scarlet. Thor could feel the heat throbbing of his brother's cheeks and he was satisfied that this was one spanking that Loki was not going to soon forget.

As for Loki himself, he dangled miserably over Thor's knees, tears of self pity leaking form his eyes.

"Oh why did I ever agree to steal that cursed Tesseract?" He cursed inwardly as he clung desperately to his brother's leg. "And I swear I will never return to this accursed planet ever again."

Three

It was a very miserable and bedraggled Loki that was led by his brother across the street. Loki kept his head lowered, not wanting to face all of them after they had witnessed the terrible spanking that he had received.

He could not forgive the fact that Thor had humiliated him in front of these human oafs and already the desire for revenge had begun to smolder almost as much as his still tender backside.

With a stern look that promised further punishment if he did not obey; Thor gestured for him to take hold of the cylinder. With reluctance, Loki did so, casting his brother a sullen look. Thor could see the rebellion in that look and mentally promised Loki another session over his knee as soon as they returned to Asgard.

But that would have to be after their father Odin dealt with him first. That thought brought a small smile to Thor's lips. Then seeing how nervous Loki was becoming, he made a silent vow.

I have neglected my duty towards you Loki, and that was wrong of me. But I promise I shall neglect you longer. I shall be as a brother should be and care for you even as you do wrong. You have my word on this.

Then with a nod, he gripped the handle of the cylinder and after a brief flash, they were gone.

"So, what do you thinks going to happen when they get back to Asgard?" Barton asked to no one in particular.

"I have no idea," Fury replied. Then with a grin he added, "but I wouldn't want to be in Loki's shoes for all the Tesseracts in the universe."


End file.
